R6Siege LastLife
by CroakTheToadGod
Summary: When Thatcher and Thermite get into an argument over Thermites' ignorance Hibana is to go with thatcher on a rescue mission in korea that goes horribly wrong.
1. Stay Outta' My Way!

Yumiko CodeName: Hibana

Mike CodeName: Thatcher

Jordan CodeName: Thermite

Monika CodeName: Iq

1 / I Stay Outta' My Way!

*Yumiko was walking to the break room after a long day of training when she overheard Jordan and Mike arguing in the arsenal room*

Mike, sitting on a black wooden chest was fuming gripping his hat so hard he could almost rip its cotton material with one strong swipe. "Jordan, I cannot possibly do this alone! All your priorities are fucked!"

Jordan was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling looking almost tired from the bickering, "I've told you a Thousand... times. We are done. I need to focus on what's important. Monika." This prompted Mike to stand up and kick the bedside. "Goddamnit Jordan, you are so fuckin' infuriating!"

Yumiko stepped forward revealing herself, "You know, whatever you guys are fighting about. I think I can help."

Mike glared at Yumiko and sat back down in frustration. "Wait, wait, you're a hard breacher right?" Jordan asked as positively as he could.

"I guess, I breach metal walls! If that's what you were asking..."

"Yes, that is exactly what we need." Jordan sat up and looked at Mike, "eh.. how about her. She's a hard breacher, and she's a female! About time you talked to one of those." Jordan joked.

"You know how I feel about them!" Mike responded angrily, "I need you, we understand each other's workflow and know-how to complete the mission the best any crew can!" Mike spoke with a deep sorrow knowing he was losing his only partner in 8 years.

Jordan started to the door and dropped down his gloves and vest, "I'm done, it was a good run." He left and closed the door behind him.

Mike put his head down and muttered to himself before standing up and walking over to Yumiko. "You better not get in my way, or only one of us will be leaving that tower!"

He walked out the door and left Yumiko alone with her thoughts. Well, this is one hell of a way to start a mission! She walked downstairs and got all her equipment ready to go.


	2. Briefing and Handling!

The helicopter arrived to take them to Korea where they would engage in a rescue mission of two largely know Asian political figures. They were the only ones assigned for the task as two large a crew would cause the Jihiko terrorist group to execute all the hostages. They specifical demanded that they would be holding the politicians' hostage until they've received 25 Million Korean Won. The negotiators had been telling the group that they would be delivered the cash through a package in the elevator shaft. This is where Team Rainbow6 comes in, they are to drop a package of small pipebombs down the elevator shaft with a release charge so that when they open it explodes horizontally, thus causing the elevator and every room in 100 meters to collapse in a fiery blaze. They had gotten confirmation from the support engineers that the towers support beams had been made to withstand most burns up to levels of 10 minutes worth of molten lava. The bombs would destroy the floor but, would not take down the tower with it.

After the bombs go off Yumiko and Mike would breach the downstairs cafeteria windows and move throughout the rooms clearing the town until they make it to the hostage rooms. The terrorists would not have executed the hostages as they know its the only thing keeping them alive. They would both get opposite doors and slowly stun the room and execute whatever stands. Grabbing the hostages they would rappel through the window and up to the roof where a helicopter would be ready to take them up. In event of failure (Hostage execution, Operators terminated) a Korean squadron of somewhere around 50 trained soldiers would storm the building eliminating the terrorists and perhaps saving the hostages assuming they are still alive.

"This sounds like you and your board have it all under control, yes?" asked the chief executive member of the Korean military program.

"Indeed we do, I'll begin the mission when we get confirmation that Hibana and Thacher have arrived at the roof of the tower safely." 6 responded as professionally as one in her position could be.

The Korean officials left the room and disbanded. A phone rang in the middle of the table and a tall dark figure in a black suit picked up the phone and held it up to 6's ear as she took info and gave commands. "Alright, send in the package..."

^Meanwhile, On The Tower's Roof^

Yumiko stepped off the ramp of the helicopter and stomped her boot on the wet cement that layed the roof. It was raining and thundering which caused her to notice the number of large metal motors and ventilators that lined the roof possibly there to circulate clean air throughout the buildings 90 some floors.

Mike stepped off second and gruffed past Yumiko heading straight towards the elevator shaft. He stared down and saw a group of engineers in black clothing prepping a large heavy package for destruction.

Hibana followed up and ran over staring down the dark passage. A few seconds went by and they were still prepping the bomb when Thatcher's watch went off a second time. "What the fuck is taking them so long..." He muttered.

They stopped moving and backed to the corner of the elevator toward the dark corners to try and hide. Hibana crouched down and aimed her rifle towards the elevator door, "What is going on?"

A group of terrorists could be heard passing by when they stopped and glanced through the door. They shouted, "They're here!" in Korean Whilst unloading their rifles into the backs of the engineers.

Hibana stepped forward getting ready to jump down to aid them when Thatcher stepped in the way and shushed her. "If we make any noise, they will execute the hostages."

The Jihiko's leaned into the elevator and checked for any other living bomb preppers and started tinkering with the large explosive. Thatcher backed up and looked at Yumiko, "These guys are braindead!" He grabbed Yumiko and they both dived to the ground in an attempt to dodge the coming explosion.

A deep boom filled the sky, as the bomb went off it tore into the hole floor shooting debris and charred pieces of disintegrated furniture out the windows that border the 89th floor's walls. Large ventilation units shot passed Hibana and Thatcher barely missing them but striking the helicopter and knocking it off the roof of the tower in another large explosion.


	3. Sparks and Flame

He sat down against the railing with Yumiko to his right. They both had dirt across their faces and slightly swollen and bloodied features. "Hopefully that got the attention of just about everyone in the city." Thatcher grunted, "If not, we might be here a while, and I mean a while."

Yumiko sat up and leaned forward. "What about the hostages?" She was more worried about them than she was for herself.

"What about em'? They are gone, and if they aren't already... they will be. There is nothing we can do about it..."

"They were on the 87th floor, not the 88th or the 89th. All of a sudden Yumiko got up and reached into her backpack for her grapple. She tossed it across the railing and turned towards Thatcher, "I know you don't like me, I don't know why, and I am starting to realize you don't like anyone that doesn't benefit you!"

Thatcher looked in the other direction trying his hardest to not snap.

Hibana could tell and this made her want to shove it in his face even harder. "No wonder Thermite didn't want to help you. You're so stubborn and ignorant! I can do this by myself!"

She leaned over the railing and descended the building. At this point Thatcher had taken enough bullshit and letting her go was the only thing keeping him from flying off the deep end.


	4. Silent Sinking

Hibana, now dangling a couple of hundred meters off the side of a building was now more alone than she needs to be. Without someone to watcher her back what was she going to do, and how is he going to rescue the hostages solo.

Get out of my god, damn, head! I'll figure it out, ok?

She reached around and grabbed the front of her backpack, pulling it up and resting it on her lap. Alright, where is my drone?

She set her rifle down on the edge of the window-sill but this proved to be a mistake as she knocked it over and it descended the side of the building.

"Fuck, how could this get any worse?" She shouted. If only Thatcher were here to help her. He could lend her his pistol and she would at least have something to use.

Breaking open the window she hopped in a quickly ran to the side to recollect herself. Alright, now. I still have my knife, x-kairos, and my fists. This is going to be tough.

Needing to be as swift as she could be so she let down her backpack and hid it behind a plant. She pulled out a picture of her daughter from her back pocket. This is for you... she kissed the photo and put it inside her backpack.


	5. Alright, Get Your Ass Up!

Thatcher woke up a few minutes later and looked around still in a sleepy haze. "Oh, yeah... Yumiko!" He stood up and grabbed his chest.

"Fuck, how did I not feel this earlier?" He walked slowly to the elevator shaft, "Fuck!" He whispered to himself.

She went down to the 87th floor, but how do I get to the 87th floor?

He looked around for something to use that would help him climb down. He spotted a large dirty mattress that was almost fried to a crisp. "How the hell did they get this up here?" he muttered.

Walking over to it Thatcher grabbed both sides and dragged it to the edge of the elevator shaft. He tossed it down and looked over.

40 feet, alright. we can do this! He pulled his backpack over his chest and grabbed both sides. Standing up straight he fell back down the shaft and landed back first onto the center of the mattress.

For a burnt mattress it has one hell of a springboard! He sat up and looked around his surroundings. No one was in sight which was for the best as he didn't even know if he had any ammo left in his weapons. He sat back and reached into his backpack.

Ok, we have 10 bullets for my... pistol! And 3 for my A.R. great I'm fucked.

He left the elevator with just his pistol and the ammo for his A.R. because there wasn't much it could do anyways. Thatcher walked down the corridor, his pistol is drawn ready for any encounter he might get into.

He was breathing heavy and started to worry he might actually give away his position. Maybe Jordan was right, I'm getting too damn old for this... He sat against the safest wall he could find and kept his pistol drawn to the closest entrance he had eyes on.

Now he could rest and maybe re-collect himself. He pulled out a picture of his wife, now deceased she was seen smiling on a swing. The photo was taken when he was still a teenager and they would ditch school to hang out at the park.

This took him on a wave of flashbacks but he still kept his view on the door. Fuck this. I'm not going to let you down. He smiled and kissed the front of the photo.

Putting it back in his pocket he noticed the table to his right. It had a small monitor with C.C.T.V footage on it. He noticed Hibana sneaking across a hallway with a knife the size of a ruler in her hand.

Thatcher noticed a sign on the wall that said "Executive Lounge" Wait, I already passed by there! He got up and walked back through the door he came from.


End file.
